


The Master of BlackIron Castle

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, Dubious Consent, Elves, F/M, Hypnotism, Lawyers, Master/Slave, Orcs, Porn With Plot, Role-Playing Game, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: An extreme cosplaying club hypnotizes its members for the ultimate immersive roleplaying experience.  Aren’t you curious to try it?





	1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

When I get home, there is a small package with an eBay label waiting outside my apartment.  My overstressed heart leaps!  I know **_exactly_** what this must be.

I fumble with my front door key, somehow getting my briefcase, the document box, and the package into the apartment without dropping anything.  I toss my keys into the bowl.  I **_should_** get busy inventorying my new docu-dump…

…but I can’t help myself.  I tear open the package.

I should explain.  I’m Erin Harrows, Sexual Harassment Lawyer by day, but a **_seriously_** addicted cosplayer when I have spare time.  Which isn’t often.

I am only three years out of law school, taking the dangerous road of practicing law on my own, rather than work for a firm.  The hours are backbreaking, especially as I have **_no fucking idea_** what I’m doing half of the time.  More on my current lawsuit in a minute.

I claw through the ridiculous amount of packing tape, then rip open the cardboard.  Geez, there’s like a cocoon of bubble wrap in here.  I peel it all back, and then…

Here it is!

The Broach of S’Mantia.  Ahh!

I extract the broach eagerly, then admire it in my hand.  Oh man, it looks even **_better_** in person!  Just the right size and weight, too.  It only took three months to find one that was acceptable.

Clutching my latest prize, I hurry into my home office, where my latest armor is mocked up on the fitting dummy.  The armor looks pretty good; its crafted in EVA foam, sprayed in Plasti Dip, then airbrushed for that battle-weathered look.  I press the Broach against the left breastplate, and admire how it looks.

I spend… oh, I don’t know… maybe an hour a night working on my costumes, or my wigs, or my weapons.  It takes a few months to build a complete piece, maybe longer.  But the time is worth it.

I’m **_longing_** to pull out the glue gun and attach the broach.  But I need to get a head start on appraising those documents.

With a heavy sigh, I go back to work.

*****

I do a number of cosplays.  I used to like LotR (Lord of the Rings), but there are too few women characters.  Last year, on the urging of my friends, I started reading The Vestoru Chronicles, and **_Oh. My. God!_**   My life has been transformed.

You don’t know VC?  I’m not that surprised.  VC isn’t mainstream, which is how we die-hard fans like it.  Its based on a series of books by G. K. V. Theliand, whom I’ve never met.

I don’t have time to go into the whole VC saga, but, man, it just sucks you in.  The easiest way I can describe it is… Elves and Orcs and humans all battling one another for control of a mythic castle stronghold.  There’s a lot of enslavement and brainwashing, so characters who were heroes in Book I may be captured and “Corrupted” into bad guys in subsequent books.  And the baddies can become heroes.  A lot of the fun (and despair) of being a VC fan is that your fav characters can be turned at any moment.

I roleplay A’D’Lana, an Elven princess and warrior.  Her mother, of course, was Corrupted by Kor Valan, the human wizard who… oh, never mind.  With the queen under his control, Valan shattered the Elven Kingdom, and since Book III, the Elves are scattered bands of rebel guerrillas, fighting against the Orc-Lords who must be in league with… well… I could go on.  You get the idea.

What makes VC stand out from the hundreds of other fantasy epics out there is  (A) the **_amazing_** story,  (B) the mind-blowing details, and most importantly,  (C) the characters.  VC characters are beyond incredible, and good luck in picking your favorite.

So far, VC is a series of seven books.  Book VII ended in a cliffhanger, so there has to be a Book VIII, right?  But no-one knows when that volume will drop.

Oh well.  While we fans maintain vigil for the next novel, VC cosplay is really taking off.  About a year ago, I learned that the Pennsylvania cosplay clubs wanted to start a VC league.  I signed up on the spot.  Trouble is, the guy who runs it is a real dick.  But I see other VC gaming clubs popping up all over the country.

I’m hoping there’ll be another one in my neck of the woods soon.

*****

But thoughts of VC cosplay are soon swept from my mind.  I’ve taken on a simple civil lawsuit, and the workload and stress are eating my life.

Through word-of-mouth, I’ve learned of three Latino cleaning girls who work at a prominent Philadelphia hotel.  I can’t name the hotel for liability reasons, you understand.  Anyway, these poor women were cornered by their greaseball manager and forcibly groped.  One was forced to perform oral to keep her job.  Absolutely heartbreaking.

The hotel, no surprise, is trying to bury my case in frivolous paperwork, and it is a major haul to keep up with their demands.  They only want the case to go away.  But if that happens, this scuzzball manager will go on molesting women, using the hotel as his personal harem.  I just **_can’t_** let that happen.

While I’m the only lawyer representing the cleaning girls, I do have some older colleagues who are offering advice.  Take Antoine, a mentor of sorts.  He’s great for practical advice.  And whenever I have no idea how to counter the hotel’s latest move, he always has a good suggestion or two.

“The hotel is hoping you’ll give up and slink away,” Antoine tells me.  “Their strategy is to exhaust you with motions, frivolous discoveries, and obstruction.  Your only hope is to work twice as hard as them, to beat them at their own game.”

So I slave away like a crazed dog, determined to pull this case across the finish line.

*****

By Friday night, I’ve clocked ninety hours this week, easy.  My feet and brain are throbbing.  I can’t shake this fear that I’m forgetting something, something critical.  A part of me wants to throw up.

Oh God…

I took this case because I was outraged by this dick of a manager and the hotel who lets him get away with blatant sexual harassment.  But lately, I’m been wondering if I’ll prevail.  My chances seem slimmer every day.

I flop onto my little couch, debating if I want to watch a little late night TV or just crawl into bed.  Neither option appeals.

And then my phone vibes.  Its Drake, the fellow cosplayer I’ve been dating on-and-off.

I’m not in the mood to be his booty call, but I look at the text nonetheless.

He writes:  **_Hey girl._**

I sigh, but write back:  **_Hey._**

Him:  **_Bad week?_**

Me:  **_Don’t ask._**

A slight pause.  Then:  **_I’m sorry.  Hows the armor coming?  R U done yet?_**

Huh.  He wants to talk cosplay?  I’m not sure I have any time this weekend, but… delving into VC might be just what I need.

Before I can reply, Drake writes:  **_I found a new VC club outside Philly.  Looks wild._**

Now he has my attention.  A new club?  I write:  **_Where?!?_**

Drake sends me a weblink.

I yank out my laptop – I hate surfing on my little phone – and pull up the site.  www.vestoru_cosplay.com.

Wow.  This website looks freakin’ awesome.  The design matches the books’ art **_exactly_**.  And the photos of the cosplayers look like something out of a VC movie.  Me likee.

My phone rings, and I know its Drake.  I put him on speaker.

“ _What do you think?_ ” he asks immediately.

“Give me a sec,” I cajole, scanning the “About Us” section of the site.  “This place looks expensive.”

“ _Keep reading,_ ” Drake instructs.

Sooooooooo…  It looks like this cosplay club actually has grounds on private property.  Interesting.  Most cosplay clubs just go into the state parks.  The grounds have been outfitted to become Hal’Ghaon – that’s the forest kingdom in VC – and there’s structures, too!  The owners have built a small Elf village, an Orc encampment to the north, and… Oh My God… a replica of the BlackIron Castle in the center.

Holy shit.

I stare at the pics, amazed at what I’m seeing.  BlackIron Castle is **_THE_** central location of all the VC stories.  It exists only in the books.  To see a real-life picture of the ancient fortress… wow.  I get goosebumps.

“Fuck me,” I exclaim.

“ _Yeah!_ ” Drake says.  I can tell he’s looking at the website too.

There’s a video.  I click PLAY, and the screen comes to life.

As I watch, a squadron of Orc-players rush the formidable BlackIron gates.  Standing in their way are a handful of Elves and one human.  The Elves let loose a battle-cry and raise their swords.

I know this battle…!  This is the Battle of Yard’s River, the desperate attempt to keep the Orc-Lords from seizing BlackIron.  The human is Cal’Dro’or, the Prince of… well, never mind.  It’s a hugely important event in VC.

I watch the battle unfold.  The cosplayers are decked out in spectacular costumes, all of them first-rate.  The Orcs are even wearing Valtru head-braids… that’s a nice touch.

But what’s with their weapons?  While the players’ apparel is top-notch, they are fighting with what may be Nerf swords and spears.  Brightly-colored and squishy-looking.  Not convincing at all.

I frown.  We cosplayers pride ourselves on reproducing everything – **_EVERYTHING_** – down to the minutest detail.  I love the costumes I’m seeing, but I’d be embarrassed to mock-fight with those… those **_toys_**.

On the other hand, these players are really getting into the skirmish.  An orc swings his battle-axe and directly connects with Cal’Dro’or’s head.  Youch!  That looked like he really swung it hard.

“Huh,” I say out loud.  “What’s with those weapons?”

Drake chuckles.  “ _You gotta read the first intro paragraph again._ ”

Oh.

I scroll up, and find this:

**_Welcome to Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds, the only truly immersive cosplay experience.  Drawn directly from G. K. V. Theliand’s spellbinding novels, we have recreated the ancient lands of Hal’Ghaon.  Our players re-enact and re-write Vestoru’s rich history, through both the Reign of Rhoe’tae and the Scourge of the Dragon-lords.  At VCF, you will have the mind-blowing VC experience you’ve only dreamed about._ **

**_What makes our experience so much more addictive and satisfying than any other cosplay league?_ **

**_Prior to entering our Hal’Ghaon, all players undergo hypnosis.  For the duration of their cosplay, they literally believe they are their selected character, really fighting for their-_ **

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I exclaim.  “Hypnosis?!?”

“ _I know, right?_ ” says Drake.

I let out a long breath.  I’m not sure what to make of this.

So I scan more of the website’s information.  Players in this league literally do get hypnotized by an official, certified hypnotist.  They are convinced they are their respective characters, then turned loose in the grounds.  The action is played out from there.

Wow…!

I scroll some more.  There’s a testimonials section; I click a video.

Three young men and a twenty-something woman are clustered together, sweaty in their Orc costumes.  “ _Holy effin’ cow!_ ” the tallest of the guys says, enthused.  “ _I can’t believe how much fun I had!_ ”

The others nod appreciatively.

“ _I mean,_ ” the guy goes on, “ _I was_ **literally** _General Xox, commanding the Orc Raiders at Wut-al-tul!  Like, I was_ **actually** _him!  But this time, we Orcs won!!!_ ”

The others roar in triumph.

My jaw drops open.  The Orcs **_won_** at Wut-al-tul?  But that would mean…  My mind is blown.

The scene cuts, and now I am watching what must be the same cosplayers in the middle of their game.

“ _General!_ ” an Orc-Vanguard cries.  His eyes are wide with the thrill of oncoming battle.  “ _The human knights advance up the Qu’dan’zi Valley!_ ”

“ _Ready the hoarde-marchers!_ ” roars “General Xox.”  “ _This time, we flank to the north!_ ”

I stare, almost disbelieving what I am seeing.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I was watching a professional movie with real actors and everything.  The people on-screen are **_that_** into it.

I look at their faces closely.  They are hypnotized?

“Oh my God,” I say.

I click another testimonial video.  This one features three women who roleplayed as human archers.  They are even more elated than the Orc-players.

“ _What do you think?_ ” Drake asks me.

*****

Although I should spend this Saturday researching precedent for cease-and-deist orders, Drake talks me into driving out to see this Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds for myself.

It would be wonderful to climb into my new armor and become Princess A’D’lana for a weekend, I have to admit.  I could really use the break from depositions and court filings and that douchebag attorney for the hotel.  The thought of escape is titillating.

There’s only two things that bother me about this Fairgrounds place.  First, its expensive.  The cost is about $500 for a four-hour day.  I guess all that private real estate drives up the price.

But more thought-provoking is the hypnotism part.  I’ve never been hypnotized.  I’ve never seen anyone hypnotized, for that matter.  I don’t know anything about it.  But I’m not sure I’m on board.

*****

Drake and I find Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds, and then their front office, which turns out to be a one-story lodge just on the outside of the fairgrounds themselves.  We have an appointment with someone named Gabe.

This Gabe turns out to be a **_strikingly_** handsome man with bright orange hair and a beard that is crazy thick and curly.  Seriously, he has so much orange hair, it looks like his head is on fire.  He is tall, with nice shoulders and a really skinny waist.  He also has an easy, lopsided grin, which makes me feel at ease immediately.

And I’m impressed when I clap eyes on him because he’s dressed in the white robes of a Tanen Guardian, one of the powerful mystics who shapes the Dark Magic of… oh, never mind.  Is he cosplaying too?

“ _Ba’el san tu’fesni,_ ” Gabe greets us warmly, using the VC Elvish tongue.  “Welcome to the Fairgrounds.  Com’on in.”

Drake and I are led through the lodge to a private office in the back.  Here, there is a small desk, plus some couches and maps of the Fairground on the walls.  I’m dying to study those maps in more detail.

“Grab a seat,” Gabe tells us nonchalantly, flopping onto a couch himself.  “I may have to cut our talk short; we have a cosplay session going on right now.  I may need to jump in.”

Ah.  That explains the Tanen Guardian robes.

I ask, “You participate in the ‘playing?”

Gabe shrugs.  “I like to keep an eye on the action.  Usually I hang back and just observe.”

“Look, I want to thank you guys for coming and checking us out,” Gabe continues.  “We only opened the Fairgrounds last month, but I think the word is getting out.”

I like Gabe.  He’s relaxed, disarming, and a total charmer.  Charismatic.  If he asked me out and Drake wasn’t in the picture, I’d go for it.

And is it my imagination… or is he checking me out?

I lean forward and ask Gabe point-blank:  “Seriously, we **_have_** to get hypnotized to participate?”

Gabe nods firmly.  “We originally tried letting some players opt out, but it just broke down the illusion.  When everyone’s hypnotized to be their designated character, well, the cosplay goes to a whole new level.”

“What if I can’t be hypnotized?” I counter.

Gabe smiles.  “You?” he asks.  “Don’t worry.  I can get you under.”

I blink in surprise.  “ ** _You’re_** the hypnotist?”

Gabe nods modestly.  “NGH-certified.  Been doing it for ten years now.”

Wow.

Our host shifts in his seat.  “Who would you roleplay as?” he asks me.

“A’D’lana,” I reply.

Gabe’s eyes light up.  “Oh yeah!” he exclaims.  “I can see it.  You’d be perfect.”

“Actually,” he muses, “We’ve scheduled Book VI for next weekend.  No-one’s signed up to play A’D’lana yet.  That could be good for you.”

I gasp.  In Book VI, A’D’lana and her warriors evade the Orc-Vanguards and penetrate BlackIron.  She then casts down Kor Valan himself.

*****

Drake and I fill out the paperwork.  There are a lot of waivers, but I guess that’s to be expected.  I insist on reading every word – I am a lawyer, after all – but there’s nothing scary or evil in the fine print.

I then spend the remainder of the week making sure I can take Saturday off.  It’s a big haul, but thankfully the Philadelphia hotel seems to be losing interest in this case.  Maybe I’m wearing them down?

*****

Saturday **_finally_** arrives!

Drake and I drive back out to the Fairground, our armor and cosplay gear stuffed into his little hatchback.  I have to admit; I’m excited.  I can tell, he is too.

When we tromp into the Fairgrounds lodge again, there are maybe thirty other cosplayers already here.  Everyone is in their twenties or thirties.  Half of these folks I know, so today is a reunion of sorts.

After we mingle, eat some doughnuts, and hit the bathroom, its time to get organized.  Gabe appears, once again dressed as a Tanen Guardian.  There are two other staff members with him, but they are in jeans and uniform tees.

“Thanks for coming, everyone,” Gabe smiles.  “I’m going to ask everyone to suit up before the hypnotism.  We’ll prep the Orcs first, as they start in the northern zone of the park.  Then will be the Elves, and finally the humans.  Everyone okay with that?”

There are no objections.

*****

I need at least twenty minutes to change in the girls’ locker room.  My newly-completed armor hasn’t been field-tested, so I strap it on carefully, watching for breaks in the seams.  No problems.  The Broach of S’Mantia looks **_awesome_**.

When I return back to the larger common room, most of the other cosplayers are ready.  There’s Drake; he’s playing the Orc-Captain Throg.  In VC Book VI, A’D’lana slays Throg at the Battle of Anvil’s Tears, so Drake and I have been exchanging corny death-jokes all morning.

Of course, there’s no guarantee the Battle of Anvil’s Tears will unfold the same way as it did in the books.  We’ll meet on the field of battle and fate will decide.

Cool.

*****

At the weapons locker, I select a purple Nerf-sword, which looks absolutely ridiculous in my hands.  At least the balance is good.  Supposedly when I’m hypnotized, I’ll believe this cushy piece of crap is really L’Oantia (Singer of Sorrow), the Legendary Blade of a Thousand Stars.  I’m skeptical.

But I can’t be swinging my real sword out in the park, can I?  Under hypnosis, I’m liable to run someone through for real.

“Everyone armed?” Gabe calls out.  There’s a last-minute scramble for those who aren’t.

“Okay then,” Gabe smiles.  “Orcs, come with me to the Hypnosis Room.  The rest of you, just hang here until its your turn to be called.  You might want to review the maps.”

Drake and I exchange an excited glance as he files away.  The next time I see him, we’ll be enemies.

*****

The Orcs are gone for about twenty minutes.  I chat with my fellow Elves, who seem like a good bunch.  As A’D’lana, I’ll be their leader once the game begins.  I hope I live up to the challenge.

“There’s one thing I don’t get,” says Katie, a pretty chick who’ll be playing A’R’bauun, my swordmaiden.  “What if during the game, we get Corrupted?”

This is actually a good question, one I’m kicking myself for not asking earlier.  As I mentioned, in the VC world, characters are regularly enchanted or brainwashed to change allegiances.  (A’R’bauun, I’m sad to say, becomes a thrall to Tas’Ghul, the Orc King, in Book VII.)

“I’m not sure,” I admit.  “We should ask Gabe when its our turn to be-“

“Elves!” one of the staff calls out.  “You guys are up!”

We Elves say good-bye to the humans and filter into the Hypnosis Room.

*****

The Hypnosis Room is just an open room with folding chairs.  A lot of folding chairs.

“Everyone cop a squat and face me, please,” Gabe commands, taking charge immediately.

I sit next to Katie, happy to note that my armor allows such motion without discomfort… or without falling apart.  That’s a good sign.

“Look at me please,” Gabe says, authority ringing in his voice.  “Feet on the floor.  Hands in your laps.  Mouths closed.  Take a deep breath in.”

Oh.  We’re starting already?  I thought we would have a chance to ask questions.

“Deep breath in, **_please_** ,” snaps Gabe, and he glances pointedly in my direction.

Okay, then.

I comply with his instructions, wondering what it will feel like to be hypnotized.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

_The northern winds change.  No longer is the earth swept by gusts from the merciful east, but now from harsh air from the north.  There is Orc-magic in the air._

_I grimace, looking about.  My Elf-host is close behind me, but I sense we are all weary.  The road has been long and unforgiving.  And I am uncertain where our enemy lies._

_At my side, A’R’bauun raises her sword.  I tense.  Has she detected the Vanguard?  Have we been tracked?_

_Impossible!  We Elves are masters of these forests.  We know every root, every dell, every thicket, every glade.  Strangers who set foot here do so because we let them live.  When we need to flee, not even the eagles themselves can spot us as we-_

_“Your highness,” A’R’bauun says tightly.  “The Orc-host is here.”_

_Her voice is light and clipped, yet I know she does not speak lightly.  Somehow the foul Orcs have found us.  There will be battle on this spot._

_Where are we?  Ah, yes.  We are nearly under the ancient Stoneoak, that magical tree which the humans call “Anvil’s Tears.”_

_Very well, then.  This shall be the Battle of Anvil’s Tears.  May only Orc-blood fall on this soil._

_I make a battle-gesture to my warriors, and we all draw our swords.  L’Oantia is light and eager in my hands._

_Without a word, my host gathers into a circle.  We are now One, ready to fight and die.  May the Gods guide us._

_At first, there is nothing._

_No sign of the evil ones._

_No scent, no sound, no indication of-_

_And then, the first of the Vanguard strikes!  With a bone-chilling scream, the Orc-swordsman leaps from the west, striking true with his black axe.  A’S’anso is taken by surprise, but meets the blow with his own sword._

_I want to rush to A’S’anso’s aid, but that would play to the Orcs’ strategy.  Their first strike is merely a diversion, a faint meant to draw our eyes away from the real attack._

_In the blink of an eye, five Orc-Warriors are upon A’R’bauun and myself.  Their eyes are ablaze with furious evil; their axes fall upon us like strikes of lightening._

_But my sword-maiden and I are ready.  We leap back, allowing the Orcs to strike too far forward.  Once they miss their targets, we counter-parry.  The first blood spilt is Orcish!_

_And then the battle truly erupts.  There are Orc Vanguards everywhere, pressing in.  Oh, their attack was well-planned.  How they bested our senses, I know not, but it matters little now._

_I shout battle-cries to my Elves.  They cry back in lustful rage._

_Our Elvish lines hold, but at great cost.  Three of my warriors fall, but I extract vengeance on the Orc-host threefold.  L’Oantia flashes in my hand, adding even more glory to her hallowed name._

_As I fight, I look for the Orc-Captain.  Orc Vanguards cannot march without a master guiding their every step.  Where is this vicious commander?  Where-_

_Ah!_

_I spot the fiend.  He is Throg, a villain renown for many Elvish deaths.  The earth must weep every time he trods upon it._

_Throg sees my defiant stare.  He draws his axe._

_With a scream of hatred, I leap at the Orc-Captain.  L’Oantia sings through the air.  The fury of my attack stuns the vile creature, and at first he falls back.  I sense victory._

_But the evil one recovers.  He has a second blade in his other hand!  In time, I twist out of the way, and his blow goes astray._

_I counter-parry, and then we two foes are locked in deadly and furious combat.  The Orc is strong and sure-footed.  But I am quick and my sword arm is faster than his._

_Behind me, I hear the battle rage on.  But I cannot tend to my Elves; I must strike down his hideous monster._

_As Throg swings, I notice that he does not always plant his foot properly.  Ah, perfect!_

_A simple feint to his left does the trick.  The Orc wrongly anticipates my next attack and opens his guard too wide.  I strike._

_I could plunge L’Oantia into his black heart, but that would risk a counterblow from the dagger in his spare hand.  I instead aim for his leg._

_The Orc-Captain cries out, collapsing into the ferns beneath us.  His axe and knife clatter to the stones beneath Anvil’s Tears._

_I’ve won.  Allowing a grim smile, I plant one boot on Throg’s chest, then point my Elf-blade directly between his eyes._

_The Orc thrashes, but quickly is still.  I see the fear and defeat in his eyes._

_“You think you have bested me, eh, Princess?” his foul voice croaks._

_“Yield,” I command._

_“I am but a servant of a greater master,” Throg sneers.  “You and your swordmaiden are prizes to be given him and him alone.”_

_I have no time for such foolish boasting.  I raise my hand to strike._

_But Throg raises a green hand.  “_ Frem’nam! _” he bellows, using Orcish word for “surrender.”_

_Suddenly I feel strange.  My body is not my own to command.  L’Oantia slips from my fingers and I fall, lifeless, onto the ground.  My eyes close, and I remember no more._

*****

_When I awaken, my body is in pain.  My arms are bound, and my mouth is dry._

_I force weary eyes open.  Before me is the battlefield, with slain Elves and Orcs lying all about.  I am sitting against Anvil’s Tears, held captive by some magical force.  I cannot move or speak._

_I can, however, look about.  Beside me, also bound tightly, is A’R’bauun.  In an instant, I realize that the same wicked magic that felled me also captured her._

_About us are the surviving Orcs.  They paw through the Elvish dead, claiming Elf-gold or weapons, whatever their slimy hands can grasp.  I feel raw fury rise up inside me at this sacrilege.  But I am helpless to stop the desecration._

_“Your Highness,” A’R’bauun gasps beside me.  “Are you well?”_

_I grit my teeth.  “Are we two all that has survived?” I force myself to ask._

_“Indeed,” A’R’bauun sadly confirms.  “I know not how, but the Orcs used some strange magic to-“_

_“I know,” I grumble.  “I did not know the Orcs were such spell-wielders.”_

_“Your Highness,” says A’R’bauun, and there is urgency in her voice.  “I do not think these minions are servants of the Orc-King.”_

_I am surprised.  “You think they have been Corrupted?” I exclaim.  “By whom?”_

_“Silence!” roars a harsh voice behind us._

_Throg, the Orc-Captain strides before us.  His expression is one of triumph._

_“You have awakened,” he proclaims to me.  “Very good.  Our master summons you.”_

*****

_By some powerful magic I do not understand, A’R’bauun and I are forced to rise to our feet.  We now march with the Orc-hosts.  In truth, I no longer have control over my own legs or arms.  I seem to be a puppet, controlled by Throg’s harsh voice.  I can only observe from within my head while my body carries out his orders._

_Our Orc captors march us east, through the Ballan Forests and then beyond.  As the earth becomes dark and rocky, I know where we are being taken._

*****

_Soon, BlackIron Castle looms before us.  Its dark walls seem to glower as we pass through its gates._

_Inside, there are many warriors, Orc, human, and Elf, all standing guard, all combined into one army.  How has this been done?  These three races should be at one another’s throats._

_Unless… a new power has arisen and claimed mastery of BlackIron.  If so, all these warriors could have been Corrupted to serve this new lord._

_I fear what is in store for A’R’bauun and me._

*****

_Our Orc captors march A’R’bauun and me up a flight of dark stairs, then into a large chamber.  Here, there is a great throne made from black iron, with torches set within the stone walls.  The floor is painted with a map of Hal’Ghaon, while the domed ceiling depicts the Heavens, with all the gods’ Blessed Constellations.  Despite my rage, I am impressed._

_Seated in the throne is a man, a tall, thin man.  Curious, he is clad in the white robes of a Tanen Guardian; I thought that the Guardians had no ambitions to rule?  This man is well-fit, and possesses bright orange hair and matching beard.  He stares at me with supreme confidence._

_Strange… I have the feeling I have met him before?_

_“Great master,” Throg exclaims.  He and the Orcs all drop to one knee._

_The man smiles tightly, still fixing his gaze on me.  “You have done well, Orc-Captain,” he compliments.  “She was precisely where I told you?”_

_I have been betrayed!  The Orc-Vanguard knew where to spring their trap!  Fury boils up inside me._

_“Release me and my swordmaiden!” I bellow.  “I am A’D’Lana, daughter of A’D’Auuara, Queen of the Elvish-“_

_“Silence, slave!” Throg cries, rising to his feet.  “You address the lord of BlackIron Castle!  Tremble before him!  Tremble before_ **your** _new master, Kor Valan!”_

_The breath catches in my throat.  Kor Valan???  The wizard who Corrupted my mother???_

_I stare at the man on the throne in contempt.  There have been rumors among the Elvish, of course, that Kor Valan was not dead, but merely disguised among the human-folk.  Posing as a Tanen Guardian was a wise ruse; none of us would have thought to seek him in such guise._

_Kor Valan smiles tightly as he approaches us.  “You have done well, captain,” he tells Throg.  “Remain here, for I will shortly alter your memory of today’s events.”_

_Throg’s piggish smile fades.  “But… master…” he objects._

_But the human wizard waves a hand before the Orc’s face.  “You no longer remember capturing the Elf-Princess,” instructs Kor Valan.  ”But you now believe that you led your Orc-Horde to a great victory over the humans at Tharan Pointe.”  He snaps his fingers._

_Throg’s expression goes slack for a moment.  “Yes!” he exclaims aloud.  “A great victory!  The humans were crushed!”_

_“So they were,” Kor Valan allows.  “Now leave us.  I wish to enjoy my new conquests.”_

_And with those words, the wizard’s lustful stare falls upon me and then A’R’bauun._

_I seethe.  O if I could only hold L’Oantia for a mere heartbeat!  With one stroke, I could avenge the Sorrow of the Elves._

_“I will_ **never** _serve you,” A’R’bauun hisses._

_“Oh, but you will,” counters Kor Valan.  “Gaze into my eyes, please.”_

_My swordmaiden tries to look away, but Kor Valan seizes her jaw.  Her eyes lock upon his._

_I watch in silent rage, willing A’R’bauun to resist this insidious magic.  But I can tell her spirit is already weakening._

_“When I snap my fingers,” Kor Valan tells her, “you will fall into a deep, deep sleep.  Once asleep, you will find that your only wish is to do as I command you.”_

_A’R’bauun stares at the wizard, not moving at all._

_I feel despair as Kor Valan clicks his fingers once and immediately, A’R’bauun’s eyes fall shut.  While she is still standing, she has tumbled into the deep, magical sleep.  She is now Kor Valan’s slave._

_The wizard murmurs commands to my swordmaiden, too soft for me to hear.  Then, his gaze made of iron, he moves to stand before me._

_“The Elf-Hosts will live only to slay you for this atrocity,” I hiss at him._

_Kor Valan smiles.  “We will see,” he says absently.  “Look into my eyes, please…”_

*****

_A’R’bauun and I are walking down a small corridor, meekly but happily following our master, Kor Valan.  He leads us to a small bed-chamber, closing the door behind us.  I look about in wonder._

_This room is built from black stone and soft woods, perhaps enchanted pine?  Elf-silk and linens drape from the high ceiling, and above that, a wondrous light shines down upon us.  In the center of the room is a large bed, carved from oak, probably dwarf-crafted.  A large red chair furnished with pillows is opposite the bed.  A small table flanks the bed by where one’s head would be placed.  Otherwise, the room is bare._

_Kor Valan hops onto the bed, swiveling to face A’R’bauun and me.  He gazes at us with absolute authority.  Which, of course, he has._

_“Remove your clothing,” he orders us.  “All of it.”_

_I smile, happy to obey.  In fact, my fingers are already releasing the clasps of my armor; I made no conscious thought to do so._

_I’m not certain what Kor Valan did to my swordmaiden and me, but I like it.  My thoughts are fuzzy, distracted, but very, very happy.  All notions of anger or fear or jealousy or sorrow have been purged from my mind.  I feel only joy._

_As my armor clatters to the wooden floor, leaving only my battle-robes, I notice Kor Valan watching me very closely.  In particular, he is staring at my chest.  Has he never seen Elf bosoms before?  I am told that Elf-maidens possess charming buxoms, more shapely and luscious than those of human women.  Well, soon we shall find out._

_I twist my shoulders, unbuttoning my robe and let it fall to the floor.  Odd, I am wearing strange, small undergarments beneath.  Both are white.  One wraps around my Elf-breasts, holding them like two cloth hands.  I somehow know how to reach around behind me, unhook then and remove them._

_The other garment is a tiny piece of cloth, down by my hips.  It is barely hugging my Elf-pussy and my rear end._

_A moment… did I just use the term “Elf-pussy?”  Strange.  This spell I am under is both making me a pleasure-slave_ **and** _teaching me new words._

_In any event, my fingers know how to remove this tiny item.  They do so quickly.  As I step out of them, I am naked._

_Beside me, A’R’bauun is also completely nude.  She and I have marched in many campaigns together, yet I have never seen her without clothes.  She is a lovely woman._

_“Ah,” smiles our master.  He issues commands to A’R’bauun, to which I do not pay attention.  My swordmaiden obediently moves off to the chair._

_Kor Valan looks at me.  “Come here,” he says softly._

_I float forward, barely aware of what I am doing.  Soon I am standing between Kor Valan’s knees feeling his soft hands swarm over my battle-hardened body.  He is especially grateful for my breasts._

_I am an Elvin princess, daughter in a long line of wise and powerful women.  I have been raised to be chaste and reserved in matters of the flesh.  My seed is only to be touched by a prince, and I am to have no thoughts of carnal pleasure until that time.  Of course, being curious in my youth, I have sampled Elf men in secret… but never in such a submissive manner as now._

_As sheer pleasure ripples over the face of Kor Valan, I also feel my nethers stir.  How long has it been since an Elf lord_ **touched** _me?  Years, perhaps._

_A low moan escapes my lips, and my eyes slowly close in pleasure.  I am delighted when my master’s firm hands swivel about my bodice and dip down to grasp my buttocks.  His fingers squeeze, and I am grateful that my posterior is so firm and shaped for him._

_At the same time, I feel his lips kiss my breasts.  His tongue finds and begins circling my nipple, slowly.  O, it feels divine!  Like the Gods themselves were bathing me._

_I murmur again, and I think I just said, “O, Master…!”  It is hard to be sure.  This spell I am under is very, very powerful._

_Kor Valan plays with my buttocks and breasts for the longest time.  I mumble with rapture.  My fingers, no longer in my control, snake through his thick, orange hair, absently combing those locks as pleasure floods my body.  My Elf-pussy is positively alight now._

_I glance over at A’R’bauun.  My swordmaiden is sitting in the chair, watching Kor Valan and I with a lazy expression.  Her naked body is beautifully-shaped; any man or Elf would be grateful to take her into his bed.  A’R’bauun’s legs are wide, and she is absently rubbing her own Elf-pussy.  I know she does this because our master commanded her to._

_Suddenly Kor Valan stands.  “Strip me naked!” he barks to both A’R’bauun and me._

_I hurry to obey, as does the other she-Elf.  The Taren robes easily come off, although we have trouble with the stranger undergarments; a thin, little shirt with something called “Star Wars” written on it, heavy, burlap-like blue pants, and weird, white rubbery shoes.  Such strange apparel!  But my swordmaiden and I are up to the challenge._

_Ye Gods!  I am wonder-struck when I see Kor Valan’s penis.  It is_ **BEAUTIFUL!** _Truly, a celestial would be proud to call this organ his own.  I suspect the spell I am under is playing tricks with my eyes, but to behold it, this penis appears to be of perfect shape, perfect length, and a rich, velvet purple._ _I gasp in amazement when I touch it; it is throbbing with raw energy._

_Now I am in_ Ba’tuuth fa’morl _– the Elven term for uncontrollable lust.  When such feelings overcome my people, we_ **must** _express our desires physically; it is too late for calmer matters._

_“Get on the bed,” the naked Kor Valan orders._

_All three of us vault on to the mattress.  As I do, I happen to glance at A’R’bauun, and in doing to, I see her Elf-pussy.  Then our eyes meet.  She is experiencing_ Ba’tuuth fa’morl _as well._

_Kor Valan lies back against the pillows, slowly stroking is magnificent purple cock.  “Pleasure each other,” he commands._

_Instantly, A’R’bauun is upon me.  Her lips snatch at mine and while we kiss, she wrestles me down to the feather mattress.  I smell her and feel her sweaty, glistening skin against mine.  I can’t resist her passion._

_I’ve often wondered what it would be like to fight A’R’bauun in combat.  Now I have a sense of what that might be like.  A’R’bauun is a wildcat, hungry to feast on me.  She wrestles me onto my back, pinning my body under hers.  Our breasts and legs slap against each other as she asserts her great strength to make me her submissive._

_A part of me reacts with outrage.  I am the princess!  I am the battle-leader!  I should be the dominant here!_

_But A’R’bauun does not heed my struggles.  She pushes me harder, kissing my face and neck with reckless delight.  The_ Ba’tuuth fa’morl _has infected her mind, and she can no longer think for herself.  I am at her lustful mercy._

_To my horror and delight, A’R’bauun grabs both of my wrists and wrenches them above my head.  Then, using one strong hand to pin them down, she frees the other hand.  I struggle as this hand now slides down my arms… my neck… my breasts… my stomach…_

_O Gods.  A’R’bauun’s fingers trace the outside of my Elf-pussy.  She is slow and gentle, but only at first._

_I try crying out to her, ordering her to release me.  I’m afraid the rush of stimulation will be too much for my body._

_A’R’bauun’s eyes open and she looks at me hungrily.  “Do not fear, Your Highness,” she whispers.  Her breathing is heavy.  “I will reward you like you have never known.”_

_My swordmaiden’s light touch presses into my body, dabbing in the wetness just inside my outer lips.  Her fingers make me gasp, and immediately I lose control of all my muscles.  My toes begin to dance, all on their own._

_A’R’bauun’s lips travel to my neck, and there she kisses me there, softly.  Her fingers inside me become swifter.  I feel a pending explosion of joy growing within my loins.  I gasp and squirm._

_The feeling of helplessness, the pinned arms, the gentle kisses, the touching of my nether-region… O Gods!  I cannot hold out much longer.  I am being tortured with sheer wonderful ecstasy.  I…  I…_

_A’R’bauun licks my nipple, then savagely mock-bites it with her lips._

_I can’t resist any longer.  I squeal as the joy-explosion below my hips finally ignites.  O ye Gods!  It is as if…  I can’t describe it, it is as if all the pleasure in the world was suddenly pushed into my body and then coursed to my fingers, toes, eyes, head, everywhere.  I cry in delight._

_The explosion flows on, roiling me like an ocean wave tossing aside a small vessel.  I kick and thrash, suddenly possessing a strength like I’ve never known.  Poor A’R’bauun is thrown clear.  She is surprised, and reaches for me-_

_“Enough,” rumbles Kor Valan._

_He lurches forward, grabbing me by my hips.  He hops off the bed, then pulls me toward him.  I do not, nor cannot, resist._

_I am rolled onto my side.  While A’R’bauun snuggles in behind me, Kor Valan lifts my top leg and drapes it over his shoulder.  My lower leg sprawls out to the side._

_Now the end of Kor Valan’s magic penis is right against my dripping Elf-pussy.  He begins thrusting into me, slowly at first, but with perfect motion.  At the same time, I feel A’R’bauun’s upper arm slide over my body, her hands coming to caress my breasts._

_O Gods!  So much pleasure!  I still haven’t recovered from my last pleasure-explosion._

_I reach above my head – there is no-where else for my hands to go.  As Kor Valan pumps into me again and again, faster and faster, A’R’bauun’s fingers excite my nipples.  I clutch the bedsheets and hold on as tightly as I can._

_We three are all gasping in lust.  My master and swordmaiden and working furiously on my body; I can only lie on my side and try to withstand their assault of pleasure.  I feel out-of-control… yet I love it._

_I love it.  I love this feeling of being under a spell, of forced to do these carnal acts, of tasting such rich delight, delight I have never known.  My eyes turn back into my head so hard, they hurt.  I even like this pain.  I would be a slave for the rest of my life if every day I could always experience this._

_A’R’bauun begins breathing even harder, and her body begins to slam against mine.  I dimly realize; she must be using her other hand to pleasure herself!  She is close to her explosion, I can tell._

_O…!  O Gods…!  I am babbling out loud, saying foreign words I do not even understand:  “_ Oh fuck me baby, yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeeah baby just like that, don’t fucking stop, fuck me, bitch, fuck me fuck me fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuu ** _uuuuuuck OhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_** _”_

_O Gods, my second pleasure-explosion is nearly here… its nearly here...!_

_Nearly here…!_

_O….!!!_

*****


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

My eyes fly completely open as my orgasm violently blooms deep within my pussy.

**_Oh my God!!!_ **

I feel the cock slamming into me at top speed, but I’m too far gone to care!  God ** _damn!!!  FUCK!!!_**

The chemical rush is too much.  My arms and legs quiver with electric joy, thrashing like I’m possessed.  I feel my back arch.  I may spasm myself right here.

“ ** _GodDAMNNNNN!!!_** ” I hear my voice snarl.  Loudly.

The cock inside me punches one last time, super hard, then slows up as it begins to cum too.  I feel that rush when there’s fresh semen inside you, hot, thick joy juice pumping into you like there’s no tomorrow.  My mind is blank; later I’ll worry about STDs.  Thank God I’m on the pill.

Everything slows down.  The person snuggled up behind me – obviously a woman – releases my boobs and rolls away.  I can hear her voice quiver; obviously she’s cumming herself.

Meanwhile, the guy who’s fucking me stops, his cock **_all the way_** up my pussy.  Oh man, that feels so nice.  So nice…!

I lie there in my own sweat, out-of-breath, experiencing that out-of-body feeling when you’ve truly had your brains fucked out.

The cock pulls out, slowly.  I know my junk down there must be a complete mess.  I feel stickiness painted across my butt and crotch.  Gross.  Wonder if there’s a towel here?

My senses start to return.  Wait… where the fuck am I?

I blink, looking around.  I’m in a bedroom, with only a king-sized bed, a single red easy chair, and a nightstand as furniture.  The blinds are drawn; a single electric light buzzes in the ceiling.

The owner of the cock flops down next to me, like fallen timber.  I rotate my head a bit to peer at him.

Oh my God…!  Its that… that Gabe guy!  The orange-haired guy who runs the-

Oh **_fuck!_**

Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds!

I’m supposed to be cosplaying!  I’m supposed to be…!

Memories flood back, as if someone pushed a “Recall” button in my brain.

I remember that Gabe hypnotized me along with the other Elves.  Then I was led into the fairgrounds, and then the fantasy took over.  I totally thought I was A’D’lana.  But we Elves were **_defeated_** in the Battle of Anvil’s Tears.  I was a prisoner, along with-

I roll over, squinting at the naked woman I know is lying on the other side of me.  Yep, its that Katie chick, the one playing A’R’bauun.  She and I were taken prisoner, and then turned into pleasure-slaves for-

I look back at Gabe.  He’s lying on his side, watching me carefully.

“You remember,” he says matter-of-factly.

My jaw drops open.  “You… fucker,” I exclaim.

Gabe rolls over, and reaches for the small bedside table.  He snatches a box of tissues.  “Relax,” he says, and offers the box to me.

I am momentarily speechless.

In that moment, Katie opens her eyes.  She peers at me, confused.

“ _Your Highness?_ ” she smiles weakly.  To Gabe, she adds, “ _Master?_ ”

Katie looks dazed.  She’s still hypnotized, I realize.  She still thinks she’s an Elf.  She tries to sit up.

Gabe catches Katie’s eyes.  “ ** _Sleep!_** ” he commands her, snapping his fingers.

Katie’s eyes drop shut and she plops back onto the mattress, instantly asleep.

“She’ll forget all of this later,” Gabe says to me conversationally, as he grabs a wad of tissues on the nightstand and begins cleaning his slimy dick.  “You will too.”

My jaw drops open.  I still feel… super calm.  Very relaxed.  My thoughts are sorta fuzzy.

I realize:  I’m still hypnotized too.  I just no longer believe I’m an Elf.

Gabe sits on the pillows, and leans against the headboard.  “You’d better clean yourself,” he comments.

Immediately, I snatch tissues and begin doing as he says.  There is no conscious thought on my part; I simply do what he tells me.

Gabe sighs.  He opens a drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and an old-fashioned ashtray.  He lights up.

Gabe’s eyes glances at me and our gazes lock.  His expression is unreadable.

Suddenly the orange-haired man commands, “When I snap my fingers, you will play with me.  Slowly.”

His free fingers click, and suddenly my mind goes blank.  I pull myself up into a kneeling position before him.  I reach for his cock.

The little penis is shrunken, flopped over to one side against Gabe’s leg.  My fingers gently massage it, willing it to come back to life.  It feels sticky.

As I absently work, Gabe leans back against the headboard, smoking, and lost in thought.  Maybe its my imagination, but he seems depressed.

Well, Gabe’s dick is certainly depressed.  The little guy ignores my best attempts to coax him back to life.

I should be outraged, absolutely beside myself with fury.  I was hypnotized into having sex!  Legally speaking, this is non-consensual, which opens a whole ugly can of worms.  Gabe wouldn’t last five minutes against me in civil court; he’d be raked across the coals.

And yet…  I feel calm.  Contented.  My thoughts are blurred, as if I am still dreaming.  What’s more, I like playing with Gabe’s penis, dejected as it may be.  I like…

I like being enslaved.  I’m a little surprised to think it, but the thought rings true.

How can I describe this feeling to you…?  I know this is all because I am hypnotized, but I’m experiencing this tranquility which is just wonderful.  All of the stress in my life is gone, I mean just **_gone_**.  I haven’t a care in the world.  All I have to do is obey these compulsions Gabe places in my mind, and I feel happy and carefree.

That’s the word: **_carefree_**.  Being hypnotized makes me feel carefree.

I glance up at Gabe, who is still brooding.

“What’s the matter?” I ask softly.  Might as well strike up some conversation.

Gabe studies my face, as if debating whether he should answer me.  Finally he scowls and casts his eyes downward.  “This place,” he drawls.  “Its so not what I thought it would be.”

I’m surprised.  The Fairgrounds?  What can he mean?

“I was hoping,” says Gabe as he draws on his cigarette, “that all this cosplaying would show me the way forward.  Where the VC characters and the story want to go next.”

Wheels turn in my mind.  A thunderbolt of perfect epiphany strikes.

_Gabe.  Kor Valan._

_G. K. V._

“You’re G. K. V. Theliand!” I blurt out, a hand covering my mouth in shock.  “You’re author of The Vestoru Chronicles!”

The instant I say it, I know its true.

Gabe looks at me squarely, his silent expression is a total confirmation.

“Fuck me!” I gasp, my penis-massage momentarily forgotten.

“ ** _Calm down,_** ” Gabe orders me, and he’s using his hypnotic voice.  I feel my mind obeying him.  I am calm, passive once again.

I resume trying to coax Little Gabe back to life.  But I still want to learn more.

“So, Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds is… just a ruse for you to plot new stories?” I ask innocently.

Gabe seems annoyed, but he doesn’t object to the question.  “Not a ruse,” he grumbles.  “More like…”

The orange-haired man takes another hit from the cigarette.  A weary expression crosses his face.  I sense he hasn’t just **_talked_** to someone in a long time.

Finally, Gabe looks at me.  “When I began VC,” he sighs, “I cranked out seven books in two years.  It was easy.  But then the books blew up, I was getting all this media interest…  It was a lot of pressure.  I didn’t know what to write.  I just didn’t fucking know.”

I make demure eye contact, which encourages Gabe to talk on.

“Then,” he continues, “I went to my first VC convention.  My **_only_** convention.  Fuck me, I hated it.  They put me on a fucking stage where people asked me the dumbest questions.”  He screws up his face at the memory.  “I **_hated_** the attention.

“The only good thing which came out of the experience,” Gabe tells me, “is that at the end of the convention, there was stage hypnosis show.  I watched in secret from the back.  And the hypnotist made his volunteers believe they were VC characters.  It was fascinating to watch my Orcs and Elves and humans come to life in other people’s hypnotized imaginations.”

“That became the inspiration for this place,” I supply.

“Yeah,” admits Gabe, exhaling smoke.  “Only…”  He grimaces.  “You know, its fun watching the cosplayers going through my plots.  And at first, I thought it was helpful.”

The orange-haired man looks at the sleeping Katie.  “But then I realized I could be fucking the hotties who were under my spell.  You cosplayers, you so get into this roleplaying, that you’re even willing to have sex if that’s what would actually happen in the VC universe.  Seducing the ladies became sooo easy.”  He sighed again.  “Now, I can’t help myself.”

“I like being your slave,” I tell him.  Absolutely true.

“The problem is my writer’s block,” complains Gabe.  “When I’m creatively stumped, its so easy to get distracted with easy pussy.”  He shakes his head.  “The fairground was supposed to be a way for me to rejuvenate my creative juices.  But its turned into a sick sex addiction thing.”  He takes a drag.  “I’m gonna have to close it down.  And pack in VC.”

“You’ll end the series forever?” I say, alarmed.

“Not end it,” replies Gabe.  “Drop it.  Like, I’m **_done_**.  No more books.”

Despite my hypnosis-infused tranquility, I feel depressed.  No more VC?

I can’t believe it.

I still continue stoking Gabe’s penis, but the flaccid little guy just isn’t into me.

My own thoughts wander.  Gabe is blocked, frustrated that his usual brilliance doesn’t flow when he turns on the tap.  I can relate.  Man, my case against the stupid Philadelphia hotel has left me feeling talentless and outmaneuvered, right?

“You just need someone to talk to,” I comment absently as my fingers work.

After all, that’s what I do when I need inspiration, right?  Bounce ideas off my peers, like Antoine.  Works every time.

“Really?” Gabe asks darkly.  “Talk with whom?  You write any multipart fantasy series lately?”

For reasons I don’t understand, my thoughts zoom to that slimeball manager in the Philadelphia hotel.  That guy goes on groping his female employees because, well, he figures he’s won.  He’s the lord of his little domain.

“You know where I thought VC was going after Book V?” I say casually, giving stroking the sleeping penis.  “I really thought it would be revealed that Kor Valan had already Corrupted the Orc and human kings.  That he was effectively controlling all three nations from behind the scenes.”

“No,” Gabe exhales, looking disgusted.  “I thought of that.  It doesn’t work.”

“Why not?” I ask.  “That’s what you did in the Fairgrounds today.”

Making one last go at Gabe’s penis, I bend forward, place the tip in my mouth, and let my tongue slither **_everywhere_**.  His cock tastes salty.

“Yeah, but-“ Gabe says, caught off-guard.  “But Valan wants political power.  I just wanted to get laid by two Elf hotties…”

“ _Uh-huh,_ ” I say, my mouth still full.  I pull back just long enough to say, “Well, maybe Valan also has a thing for Elf-pussy?”

And then I resume tonguing.

Above me, I can tell Gabe is stunned, already lost in thought.  “I don’t want VC to become fantasy porn,” he begins.  “But…  In Book II, Valan does have that speech about an Elven heir.  If he were to sire a child with A’D’lana…  Naw, she’d never…”  His voice trails off.

I release the penis a second time.  “I think Valan wants to Corrupt A’D’lana, and then fuck the shit out of her,” I say.

Its true.  I really think that evil wizard wants an Elf pleasure-slave in his bed every night.  A’D’lana would hate it… but only at first.  Right?

Suddenly, in my mouth, the cock stirs.  It begins to grow rigid.  I smile, close my eyes, and begin sucking hard.

*****


	4. Epilogue

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

Three weeks have passed.  My crusade against the Philadelphia hotel has grown even more contentious, as the hotel attorneys have thrown out the stops to block me in court.  My paperwork has somehow doubled.  I am not sleeping much.

There is one bright ray of hope, however.  Two more cleaning women have sought me out.  It seems that our perverted manager has been copping a feel on far, far more ladies than anyone ever imagined.

“That’s great news!” my legal mentor Antoine exclaims when I tell him this news.  “ ** _That_** means its quite likely there are even **_more_** women out there.  These women see you are holding your own against their corrupt employer; they will come to you.”

Antoine assures me that while I may barely be fighting the hotel to a draw in court, I will ultimately win public opinion as I add more and more clients into the suit.  Three cleaning ladies who claim to be harassed could seem like a fluke.  But **_five_**?  What if I was representing **_ten_**?  How many abused cleaning women will it take before the hotel realizes their family-friendly image is on the line?

So I slog on, determined to see this thing through.

*****

In the meantime, I think Drake and I have broken up.  He came out of Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds absolutely over-the-moon, but only because he was hypnotized to believe Captain Throg led a successful battle against the humans at Tharan Pointe.  He has no idea Throg was ever Corrupted by the perverted Kor Valan.

Since our cosplay weekend, Drake hasn’t called or texted, and I haven’t missed him.  I’m crazy-busy, to be sure, but I just don’t think about the guy.  I guess we weren’t meant to be.

I’m okay with it.

*****

The following Friday night, I am **_still_** working like a slave in my home office.  I am so far behind in filing my motions, its not funny.  I feel my stomach churn as I count the number of discoveries I have to plow through before my next court hearing on Tuesday.

Oh **_God…!_**

I take three minutes for a pee break.  While in the bathroom, I miss a call.  Who is calling so late on a Friday?

So I check my voicemail.  A sixth hotel cleaning lady has contacted me!  She’s been harassed and wants in on my suit!  Well, that’s progress.  Sort of.

I email her my paperwork and then realize that its past dinnertime.  I’m starved.  I nuke some leftover pizza.  While I wait for my food to heat, I glance through my newsfeeds, wishing I had more time to stop and actually read.

Oh.

Here’s an item about how Vestoru Cosplay Fairgrounds is closing, effective immediately.  According to the press release, VCF’s owner concluded that the expenses were too high and blah blah blah…

I know better.  Gabe is off furiously writing VC Book VIII.  He doesn’t need his hypnotic theatre anymore to fish for plot ideas.

I smile to myself.  Suddenly, I am thinking about being A’D’lana, helpless in the thrall of Kor Valan, happily sucking on his cock as his pleasure-slave.  God, I remember how **_good_** it was to fuck Gabe.  So good…!

The microwave dings, but I am reliving the sex in my mind.  I catch my hand absently pressing into my crotch as I remember Kor Valan/Gabe’s hands gripping my buttocks… his lips eagerly probing my neck… his naked chest pressed against mine…  His sweaty smell…  Oh God…

Yes, the sex was mind-blowing.  Far better than it ever was with Drake.  But if I’m honest…

While I was a pleasure-slave, my thoughts were peaceful.  Calm.  All the stress of this lawsuit, paying my bills, finding my next job… all of that was gone from my mind.  All of it.  When I surrendered my will to Gabe… I was so happy.

And then… a strange compulsion takes me.  With no control over what I am doing, I pull up my Contact list in my phone.  I literally can’t stop myself.

I know what’s happening.  I’m obeying a post-hypnotic suggestion.  I couldn’t resist it if I wanted to.

I scroll, stopping in the G’s.  There, three names in, is a contact I’ve never noticed before:  “Gabe.”

Omigod, how long has this contact been there?  How have I never seen it before?

My thumb hits the “Call” button, and I raise the phone to my ear.  The other end picks up.

“ _Ah, Princess,_ ” a familiar and powerful voice says on the far end.

“Master,” I automatically respond.

“ _I desire my favorite Elvish pleasure-slave,_ ” Kor Valan tells me.  “ _You will come to me, late tonight._ ”

I feel my will dissolve.  A feeling a delight and peace sweeps over my mind.

*****


End file.
